A Love Once Lost
by Okami No Yume
Summary: My first attempt at a Darcia and Harmona fic. My fourth WR fic. Told from his POV on Hamona's death. Brief, angsty one-shot.


A Love Once Lost

A Wolf's Rain fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or the characters. They belong to BONES. Nor do I own the song I inserted at the bottom of this fic. It belongs to Tristania, a Norwegian Goth-Metal band. I hope you think the song fits with this fic. I think it reflects Darcia and Hamona really well. If you like it, please R&R. This is my first attempt at a Darcia/Hamona fic. If I get good feedback on this story, I might try my hand at a longer story with them. Please don't flame and tell me what you think. This is my fourth attempt at a Wolf's Rain story. The only thing I claim ownership for is the story itself. I was hoping to capture Darcia's feelings. He's a bit of a challenge to write.

Author's Note: I've seen in several Darcia and Hamona fics that Hamona's eyes are said to be sky blue. In this story, they're violet because that's how I remember them from the anime. Hope you don't mind.

_Nothing lasts forever…everything beautiful dies._ -Anonymous

My beloved…you are now forever lost to me. It is a cruel irony that your cold, lifeless body is the only thing that greets me when I bring back the one thing that can restore you to health once more. Never again will I hear your laughter or the music of your voice. Never again will I gaze into your beautiful amethyst eyes. Never again will I run my fingers through your glorious hair. Never again will I feel your tender touch upon my cheek. Never will I feel your silken lips upon mine. Never again. You are well and truly gone from this world. This plain of existence.

You were my only love, my life. When I watched you fall ill, my heart shattered into a thousand pieces. My soul fell into theblackest despair. I would've gone to the ends of the very Earth for you…and beyond. I would defy Heaven and walk the nine circles of Hell for you if you but promised me but a single kiss. Even in death, your beauty takes my breath away.

Then again, it always did. If I were given the opportunity, I would've gladly taken your place in sickness if only to make you well again. I remember the first time we met. Your eyes locked onto mine ; my breath caught and my heart skipped a beat. I knew then, that you would forever be mine. You were almost too lovely to be real. You had the face of an angel. You would have made the very angels themselves weep with envy. When I heard you speak, I almost felt I would never be worthy to hear your sweet voice again. You were a siren. At a party, you were the snowy dove amidst a flock of vain, sycophantic crows.

I thought our love would last forever. What a fool I was. We Nobles are supposedly immortal beings. Perhaps I should curse the day we met. But no, no I will not. In all my long years, the all to brief time I spent with you were the happiest days of my life. Before meeting you, life held no meaning for me. With your death, I lost the greatest blessing I have ever received. Your warmth, your compassion, your smile brought out the best in me. The time we spent together may seem like an eternity to a mere mortal, but for me, it was never long enough and it never will be.

I remember when we danced together, I would always whisper into your ear that I would take you to Paradise someday, and you would merely answer that as long as you were in my arms, I was your Paradise. You leaned your head against my chest, over my heart, and I remember how your hair felt like silk against my skin. Your beautiful hair…it was the color of rich sunlight, now hangs limply about you, almost like a funeral shroud.

I will find you, again my love. My beautiful, dearest Hamona…and be forever reunited.

_I love you, Darcia…We will meet again, in Paradise my beloved…_

And never be apart from you again.

_I mourn thee by dusk  
I mourn thee by dawn  
Crave for thy gloss  
To seek the silent glades beyond  
Precious a glance  
Thy veils now unfold  
Tearfull she dance  
Into this nightfall I behold_

_Grieve at night  
Thy bereavement and thy loss in life  
Grieve by day  
Thy devotion and thy pass away_

_Beyond the veils of dawn  
From where she Siren calls_

_This inside of me,  
Inside of me is lost,  
Inside of me at dawn  
_

_The sunset seize within as I walk  
Through velvet dusk and dawn  
Condemned to rise and fall  
So grievous through the night she calls  
The beauty I once lost  
I mourn thee my beloved_

_Far beneath thy heavens lost  
Where I once pale and cold  
Beheld thy rarest rose...-_Tristania, _Wasteland's Caress_

Fin

A/N: Well, did ya like it! If ya did, please let me know! Reviews keep me writing! If you flame me, I will simply pity you.


End file.
